Stations of the Cross
by vashsunglasses
Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.
1. Hush

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter One

Preparation for the Stations of the Cross

_Hush_

* * *

A hush fell over the Heavens. For the first time in history, the angelic choirs fell silent and the ringing of Holy, Holy, Holy ceased as Heaven turned its focus toward Jerusalem.

A hush fell over the Earth. The fallen spirits that roam the world for the ruin of souls stopped their restless wandering. A battle was being waged in Jerusalem against them.

A hush fell over the Grave. Those spirits who reposed at Abraham's bosom waited with anticipation for what was to come, while the spirits of the damned waited with dread.

This day would decide the fate of all Creation. Everything rested in the hands of the Christ.


	2. Water

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Two

First Station of the Cross  
Jesus is condemned to death

_Water_

_

* * *

_

The water was chill and clear in the painted ceramic bowl. As my hands dipped into the water I remembered that old desert prophet that had baptized in the Jordan. He washed his followers from their so called sins, and now I would wash the guilt of this execution from my hands in that way.

A movement caught my eye and I turned slightly to find myself looking into the eyes of the condemned man Yeshua. "No", his eyes seemed to say, "Your sins remain, but only follow Me and they shall be healed."

"I'm sorry." I replied, "I cannot."


	3. Seed

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Three

Second Station of the Cross  
Jesus carries His cross

_Seed_

_

* * *

_

It started from a simple seed that fell from its parent plant and landed in the dirt. The wind sifted soil over it and the clouds watered it with rain. An angel stood diligent guard over this shoot and as the days turned to weeks turned to years it grew from a shoot to a sapling, and from a sapling to a tree.

A young Roman carpenter came upon it as he searched hurriedly for a young tree to chop into a cross for this day's surprise execution. "Use this one," the angel whispered into his ear. "It will do."


	4. Step

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Four

Third Station of the Cross  
Jesus falls for the first time

_Step_

_

* * *

_

Step.

Step.

Pain in my shoulder.

Fire down my spine.

Burning, aching.

Can't stand it.

Have to stand it.

Can't give up.

Won't give up.

The world is spinning before my eyes.

Need to stop to catch my breath.

Want to stop.

Can't stop.

Move one foot.

And then the other.

Step.

Step.

Stumble.

Fall.

The ground rushing up towards my face.

Catch with my hand.

The cross weighs me down.

I've scraped my knee.

Must rest.

Must not rest.

Must get up.

Must stand and walk.

Get to my feet.

And-

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.


	5. Kick

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Five

Fourth Station of the Cross  
Jesus meets his mother

_Kick_

_

* * *

_

The first time he kicked she was so startled that she dropped her water jug on the ground, breaking it into many pieces and splashing her sandaled feet with mud. The mess forgotten, she ran through the streets of the city with her breaths coming in gasps by the time she found her fiancé.

"He kicked!" She gasped with her hands around her middle and a smile upon her face, "I felt him kick!"

Again she felt the small foot press against her womb and she began to bounce on the balls of her feet, unable to contain her joy.


	6. Reflections

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Six

Fifth Station of the Cross  
Simon of Cyrene helps Jesus to carry his cross

_Reflections_

_

* * *

_

There was blood on the cross and now there is blood all down the back of my robe where the cross rested as I carried it. It will probably stain if I don't wash it out as soon as possible…

For a minute there, as I carried the cross for him, I forgot that it was someone else's cross I was carrying. In the heat and the roar of the crowd I imagined that I was the condemned man…

I dreamt about it last night, about what it must have been like to be crucified like that. It was hell.


	7. Purchase

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sixth Station of the Cross  
Veronica wipes the face of Jesus

_Purchase_

_

* * *

_

"How about this one, Veronica? It really brings out your eyes!" the young Jewish woman called out as she held up the cream colored swath of cloth.

"I don't know…" her companion replied slowly as she examined the article, "It's probably too expensive." Her hands lingered on the soft fabric, drinking it in through her finger tips.

Her friend pushed the veil towards her with a tight frown and spoke pleadingly, "But Veronica, if you are going to buy a new veil you should get a quality one. You deserve it."

"Do I?" Veronica responded, "Do you really think so?"


	8. Blood

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Seventh Station of the Cross  
Jesus falls the second time

_Blood_

_

* * *

_

At the peak of His brow, a thorn pierced the skin. From this, a droplet of crimson blood grew larger and larger until it broke free of the thorn and slid smoothly along His sweat drenched face. It quickly slid down the middle of His forehead between brows furrowed with pain. The droplet made its way to the bridge of His nose, then further, to the very tip where it stayed as gravity tugged gently upon it.

And then it fell. Fell past gaping mouth and heaving breast. Past fluttering abdominals and trembling thighs. Past knees and feet, into dust.


	9. 70AD

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Eighth Station of the Cross  
Jesus meets the women of Jerusalem

_70AD_

_

* * *

_

The screams of the dying pierced the distance of the night as the orange flames burned in the remnants of Jerusalem. Young and old, the women stood and witnessed the fulfillment of His warning to them from so long ago.

A voice cried out, "Blessed are the barren, the wombs that never bore and the breasts that never nursed!" Spent with this cry, an old woman fell renting her clothes with sorrow, "I have lost everything this night!"

"You have not lost everything," a second voice called out in reply, "The Lord is with you. The Messiah will save you."


	10. Herod

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross. (This chapter was very difficult to write since I had to make up three different ideas for the three times Jesus fell. By the time I got to the third one I was stumped as to what to write.)

* * *

Chapter Ten

Ninth Station of the Cross  
Jesus falls a third time

_Herod_

_

* * *

_

Herod grunted as a quick turn caused him to sway in his litter. "Hurry up, you fools. I want to see what they do to him." They continued on their way, violently pushing people to the side as they went. The roaring of a large crowd of people could soon be heard and Herod directed his men to take him directly to it.

"Stop!" Herod cried out as he saw the beginnings of the crowd pass by an adjacent alleyway. The distant crowd flowed past the narrow corridor and finally parted, showing _the man_ lying face down in the dirt.


	11. Warm

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Tenth Station of the Cross  
Jesus clothes are taken away

_Warm_

_

* * *

_

It was the best robe he had ever owned. It never wrinkled, stained, or tore. Other garments had faded or worn away, but this one was as perfect as it had been the day he had won it at the execution of that Rabbi the Jews had hated so much.

He still heard talk about that man. Overhearing hushed secrets in dark corners. Apparently, the man's execution hadn't stopped his followers from sharing his teachings, and now there were more of them than ever.

But he only cared about his wonderful robe that kept him oh so warm at night.


	12. Broken

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross. (r)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Eleventh Station of the Cross  
Jesus is nailed to the cross

_Broken_

_

* * *

_

Shattered!

My perfectly balanced hammer that never failed to drive a nail through wood in three blows…

…just shattered into a million tiny pieces as if it had been made of glass.

All I can think is that I'm glad this didn't happen yesterday. With all of the commotion about that Rabbi it would have been a huge embarrassment for my hammer to fail to strike true.

Today is much quieter, and I slip the shards into my pocket where they won't be seen. I'll have to borrow a hammer from someone else; my hammer will never be used again.


	13. Rose

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross. (The formatting isn't so hot, but FFNet is a pain about that sort of thing...)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Twelth Station of the Cross  
Jesus dies on the cross

_Rose_

_

* * *

_

A rose

With white petals

Grows in a field

* * *

Plucked 

It lives for a time

In captivity

* * *

Confined 

The head droops

In death


	14. Wood

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Thirteenth Station of the Cross  
The body of Jesus is taken down from the cross

_Wood_

_

* * *

_

The battle was nigh and only the weight of his family's treasured relic around his neck kept him calm. He knew he had to fight. The hoards ranged against them would settle for nothing less than the slaughter of every man, woman, and child in the city.

He pulled his sword from its sheath and raised it high, prepared to strike the first enemy that came within range.

And then an arrow stuck him in the chest. He grasped at his breast trying to find the wound, but there was none. The arrow had pierced the wood of his relic.


	15. Night

Title: Stations of the Cross

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: K

Section: Bible

Summary: I will write something for each Station of the Cross. COMPLETE

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Fourteenth Station of the Cross  
Jesus is laid in the tomb

_Night_

_

* * *

_

You slip beneath the surface of the water. From below you can see the sky refracted through the gentle wind-stirred waves on the surface.

As you sink slowly into the depths you watch the ceiling of water above you pass farther and farther away. Time slips, and it fades out of view.

The water is pressing in against your skin now as you fall into deep and deepest blue. A bone cutting cold draws all feeling from your extremities.

Below is a black vacuum that draws in all the light and warmth that remains. The world is cut away, and you are alone in the darkest night.


End file.
